Konoha Boarding School : The Girls Side
by XxHappy-chanxX
Summary: The sequel to Konoha Boarding School : The Beginning! Keiko, Natsumi, Natsuko and Aiko have returned to The Girl's side from The Boy's... Trouble's bound to happen!
1. The Beginning Of Trouble Again

**AUTHOR'S NOTE :**

Well, here is the sequel to Konoha Boarding School : The Beginning! I hope you enjoy it! :)

Well, it takes off from when they arrive at the girls side.

Enjoy the first chapter! :)

X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X

**The Beginning Of Trouble Again**

"This place is so different from the boys side..." I stated as we got out of the car to retrieve our bags from the boot.

"It's got a girly vibe. I don't like it." Natsuko then said.

Tsunade sweat-dropped, "You won't know if you really dislike it if you haven't even been inside the building!"

After we had gotten our bags, Tsunade lead us into the building.

"Yeah. I definitely don't like it." Natsuko stated as we were in the building.

There were posters of Sasuke, Gaara, Naruto and Kiba.

Just seeing Sasuke's face was heart breaking. It reminded me of everything that had happened between us.

Then there were petitions wanting the 'Four Princes' in the girls side, notices of girls who were selling cute clothes and photo's of boys that were sold to any girl that paid for it.

I sighed. This was going to be troublesome. Very troublesome.

"Can't we just go back to the guys side and stay there?" Aiko pleaded.

Tsunade shook her head, "You're girls. When you signed up for this school, you signed up to attend school with the girls. Not the boys."

Aiko groaned, "Fine. But could we at lease get rid of our bags? They're so heavy...!"

Tsunade sighed, "Okay. I'll bring you to your rooms."

She walked off and we followed.

After bringing the three to their rooms, mine was last.

"And this is your room." Tsunade said with a smile.

"Thanks." I thanked her as I turned the knob.

I opened the door to find a girl with glasses sitting on her bed and reading a book.

"Oh, hello..." She greeted me.

"Hi." I greeted her back as I set my bags down on the free bed.

After a few seconds, I looked up to her.

It wasn't her that caught my attention. It was the huge poster of Sasuke on her wall.

"Oh, you like Sasuke?" She asked me excitedly.

I stared at the poster. It was him. My boyfriend. I blushed at the word. It was all new to me.

"So that's a yes?" She asked as she smiled up at the poster.

"I absolutely love him." She then said.

I forced a smile, "Is that so?"

"He's my prince." She turned to me.

I was surprised by her smile. It was genuine. Truthful.

"You really love him?" I asked. I didn't want to have to go up against her for Sasuke.

"Yes. I do." She replied.

It was silent until she talked. "Oh, I'm Nina, by the way."

"I'm Keiko." I replied with a smile.

She stared. "_The _Keiko?"

I stared, "Huh?"

"The Keiko who was living with the boys for one week? The Keiko who pissed Yuki off?"

I nodded. I had totally forgotten about Yuki. And about how she and Sasuke used to be together.

Her face went from kind to scared.

"I'm sorry but we can not be friends, then."

"Huh?"

"Yuki will kill anyone who befriends you and your three other friends." Nina said as she opened her book again.

I sighed, "I don't get what's so fearful about that bitch."

Nina stared at me in shock and then whispered, "You shouldn't say that about Yuki."

I waved her off, "Yeah, yeah."

Two hours later, I was on my bed and going through my schedule.

It was different from the one in the boy's side, though I was still in the Genius class. I had no doubt that Natsuko would be in the class with me.

All of a sudden, out of no where, the door slammed open.

Nina and I both looked up to see Sasuke looking as if he had run the whole way here.

I blinked. This was definitely a dream.

"S-Sasuke?" Nina asked, sounding confused, excited and bewildered.

"You..." He said as he walked to me. His stride indicating that he was mad.

I gulped.

"How could you not even say goodbye?" He yelled.

And then it started all over again. I was fighting back the tears.

"Couldn't you even leave a note or something?" He yelled again.

Then they came.

"I'm sorry..." I then cried.

He looked taken aback and then sighed.

"You really shouldn't worry me like that."

"It would've been too hard to say bye..." I then said as I sniffed.

He walked over and gave me a warm and comforting hug, "It's alright."

I was about to reply until a throat was cleared, ruining the moment.

"You know Sasuke, Keiko?" Nina asked.

Shit. And she really liked him.

"Nina, I-"

She grinned, "You guys are so cute! Especially how Sasuke is so attached to you!"

"A-Attached?" I asked.

"The guys aren't ever allowed to go to the girls side, especially the boarding rooms."

I blushed as I noticed that Sasuke was still hugging me.

"Sasuke, y-you can let go n-now..." I then said.

He nodded, "I know."

After a few seconds, he was still hugging me.

"When did you guys get together?" Nina asked curiously.

"Today..." I replied quietly, due to shyness.

She gaped, "Wow, just today?"

Sasuke nodded, "Yes."

"You do know that Yuki will be furious, right?" Nina asked.

I panicked. I didn't want anything or anyone to remind Sasuke of Yuki. I was afraid he was going to then dump me.

But Sasuke didn't have any reaction.

"Who cares about her. I'm dating Keiko." Sasuke then said.

I blushed. Sasuke was so incredibly straight-forward at times.

"Well, I don't have much time here. I have to get back soon." Sasuke informed me.

I nodded sadly, "Right."

"I'll make up for the lost time at the festival, okay?" He promised.

I nodded, "Definitely."

He sighed, "Looking sad while I'm about to leave isn't helping anything, Keiko."

I looked up, "I... I didn't mean to purposely."

He sighed again, "I know. That's what's troubling me."

After a few seconds of silence, I decided to try and lighten the mood.

"As long as you don't cheat on me with any boys, I'll be fine!" I exclaimed jokingly.

He laughed, "Don't cheat with girls, then."

I grinned, "I won't, I won't."

After, he left with a wave and a peck on the cheek.

I closed the door after him with a sad smile.

"You didn't tell me you were dating Uchiha Sasuke!" Nina exclaimed.

"I didn't think it would be important." I lied.

"Not important? It's Uchiha Sasuke!" Nina exclaimed again.

I shrugged. But then thought hoe much more troublesome it would be if someone found out about our relationship.

"Don't tell anyone." I then told Nina.

"What? You don't want anyone knowing that you're going out with him?" Nina asked.

I nodded, "We only just got together today and... I don't want to cause any trouble for him. You know, with all his fan girls." I then explained.

She nodded, "I guess I understand what you mean. Fine. If I find the need to tell someone then I tell!" She then said with a grin.

I grinned back, "Okay. And I thought you said that we couldn't be friends."

She smiled, "It's different now that I know you're going out with Sasuke. Anyway, if there's a person that has complete control over both the girls and boys, it's The Four Princes!"

It was silent for a few minutes before she spoke up again, "Have you seen him shirtless?"

I went red, "Wha... Why are you a-asking something like th-that?"

"That's a yes, right?" She grinned mischievously.

"A-Accidentally!" I then said.

"... He's hot, right!" Nina then exclaimed.

I remained red, "W-Why are you asking about Sasuke?"

"Because he's awesome and because you're his girlfriend! You must know something about him that everybody else doesn't!" Nina then said.

I stayed quiet. She was kind of right there. Sasuke showed to me a side of himself that he didn't show anybody else... I hope.

Nina was about to say something else when the door banged open.

There stood Natsumi, Natsuko and Aiko.

"Keiko! Did Sasuke come visit you?" Aiko asked.

I nodded, "They went to you too?" I asked with a smile.

They all nodded and grinned.

"Who? Who came to you guys?" Nina asked, looking as if she already knew the answer.

"It was the other three princes, wasn't it?" She asked excitedly.

The three of them went red.

"It was." Nina then said.

Natsumi looked as if she was going to say something but loud squealing interrupted us.

"What's that?" Natsuko asked.

Nina shrugged, "The girls have probably just found Sasuke and that."

I got up and headed out the door. My three friends with me and Nina tagging behind.

And Nina was right. The girls were crowding around the four boys, squealing and clinging onto them.

I immediately got jealous. Just seeing those girls cling to Sasuke was so... Annoying!

Though it was good that Sasuke was trying to get away.

"Hey... Those girls are touching Kiba!" Natsumi exclaimed.

"Gaara's being infiltrated!" Aiko exclaimed.

"Naruto just fell down!" Natsuko exclaimed afterwords.

"Can we just please get the girls away?" I asked.

They nodded and we walked forward, pushing the girls away until there were a couple of loose girls standing and didn't want to be pushed.

It sounded insane that we could actually push all those girls down but we did!

Sasuke sighed, "I'm glad to see you again."

I grinned, "Aren't you always?"

He smiled and then looked up as we heard a voice that was both familiar and annoying.

Yuki.

X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X

I hope you enjoyed the first chapter!

And yes, I'm deciding to make the chapters of the sequel longer! :) More reading! :)

Please review! :)


	2. New But Forever Lasting Friendship

The second chapter of this trouble causing sequel! :) Enjoy!

X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X

**New But Forever Lasting Friendship**

There she was. In all her ugly wrath... Yuki.

"Sasuke!" She smiled innocently as she walked up to him, shoved me roughly and hugged him.

I was on the ground from her push. Which was _really _quite surprising.

I glared at her back. She was hugging my boyfriend! I was too mad to care about the new term.

"Yuki. Get off." Sasuke said as he pushed her off.

She looked completely confused, "But.. Sasuke."

"I don't have anything to do with you." Sasuke said as he helped me up from the ground.

"Leave that bitch and come back to me, Sasuke... Please? I... I miss you..." She then said as she faked a sniff.

I glared harder. Now she was trying to get my boyfriend and she called me a bitch! She was so fake.

Sasuke glared, "Keiko is not a bitch." He growled.

He sounded so furious. I looked up to his face. He looked extremely mad.

Yuki, on the other hand, looked confused as to why he was all of a sudden so much more negative to her.

"If you hurt Keiko while she's here, I'll make you pay for it. I don't care if you're a girl." Sasuke then threatened.

I knew it was a threat, but I couldn't help but blush.

Yuki was bewildered, "Wha- Sasuke..." She then said.

"Ouch." Natsuko said as a girl threw a pencil at her.

"You alright?" Naruto asked her as he hugged her.

At this, girls gasped and shrieked.

Natsuko nodded, "I'm fine."

"You... Get away from Naruto!" One of Yuki's friends screamed.

Her pink hair flowed as she walked furiously over to them and ripped them apart.

She then slapped Natsuko on the cheek.

"Now that's a real 'Ouch'." Natsuko said as she winced.

"Hey!-" Naruto started.

But he was cut off by Aiko, "You bitch!"

I walked over to her and kicked her behind the knees hard. She fell to the ground instantly.

"Ow! Wha-" She started, acting as if she didn't deserve it.

"If you hurt my friends, I will make sure to hurt you back." I threatened.

"Girls!" Tsunade's voice rang through the halls.

Everyone turned to look at her. She was with Kakashi and Jiraiya.

Kakashi sighed, "Sasuke, Naruto, Kiba and Gaara. Back."

Sasuke glared at Yuki one last time before walking over to me, pecking my cheek and then walking off with his friends, back to the Guy's side.

Kiba hugged Natsumi and waved.

Gaara pecked Aiko on the lips - which was surprising! - and then left.

And Naruto pecked Natsuko twice where the girl had slapped her, then hugged her and left.

Girls gasped, stared and shrieked in horror.

But nothing was more pleasing than Yuki's shriek.

"Really guys? That didn't help anything." Kakashi then said.

Gaara smirked, "We know."

And with that, they turned a corner and were no longer in sight.

Me and my friends were red.

Especially Aiko.

"H-H-H-H-He... He... He kissed me!" She exclaimed.

Natsumi was the first to recover, "First kiss, right?"

Aiko nodded.

"Gaara's mine! Don't touch him!" Another one of Yuki's friends exclaimed.

"Kiba's just playing you!" Another exclaimed.

At this, girls started throwing negative put-downs at us.

"Girls!" Tsunade yelled once more.

They were instantly quiet.

"Keiko, Natsumi, Natsuko and Aiko are new here. They came just this Monday. I would like you to welcome them. Who cares if they have taken Sasuke and that." Tsunade said.

"The Four Princes are too good for them! How can we accept that?" A girl shrieked.

"You don't accept it. You deal with it." A girl then said as she walked down the stairs.

"Go away, Hitomi!" One of the girls called.

"Seriously. I could hear you guys from my room. You woke me up." She then said as she yawned.

She had reached the bottom of the stairs and was now making her way to me. It seemed like it, anyway.

What caught my attention was her beautiful sky blue eyes. They were captivating.

"You... You know Shikamaru?" She questioned quietly, so that no one would hear.

I nodded. Did she know him?

"Are you guys friends?" She then asked.

I nodded again.

She grinned, "You must introduce me!"

I was bewildered. This girl liked Shikamaru!

I laughed. I could just see Shikamaru's expression when he found out that a girl actually knew him and liked him!

"What's funny?" She asked.

I shook my head, "Nothing."

"You have to move into my room and tell me all about him!" She exclaimed as she dragged me with her.

Someone else pulled on my free arm and I looked to see that it was Nina.

"No! She's staying in my room!" Nina exclaimed.

Hitomi pulled on my other arm again, "In mine!"

Tsunade sighed, "Just bring all these girls in your room, Hitomi."

She pushed Natsuko, Aiko and Natsumi towards the three of us.

Hitomi grinned, "Alright!"

We walked up the stairs and to a different hallway. There we found a big wooden door. It was so much different compared to the ones we had.

She opened them and there in front of us was a huge room. There was one bed. A king size bed. And there was still so much more room.

20 King size beds could've fit in here! Or maybe even more!

"Oh, wow." Natsumi exclaimed as she looked around.

"This is my room." Hitomi then said. She pressed on a speaker thing on the wall and then spoke in it, "We need 5 beds here immediately."

She took her finger off and then motioned us to sit on the couch.

She opened a cupboard and a mini fridge. She took out some snacks and drinks and set them on the table in front of the couch.

"Why is it that you have a better room?" Aiko asked.

Hitomi shrugged, "My dad owns a jewelry shop."

"Wait... Is that 'Jewels'?" Natsuko questioned as Hitomi handed her an ice pack for her cheek.

Hitomi noddded.

"Wow!" Nina exclaimed, "I love that shop!"

Hitomi shrugged, "Besides that... How do you know Shikamaru?" She asked me.

"He gave us our schedules and he saved me from a guy who was about to punch me." I grinned remembering the moment.

She was quiet for a second before she spoke, "He sounds so manly."

I stifled a laugh. Shikamaru. The one and only Batman had a secret admirer.

"So how did you get to like him?" I asked her.

She blushed, "Me? Like Shikamaru?" She laughed nervously, "I don't."

Natsuko raised an eye brow, "You sure?"

She went red, "Fine, fine. Well, I haven't really talked to him or anything but I've seen him around. He's always staring at the sky, looking at clouds, I suppose."

I nodded, "Go on."

She paused, as if thinking what to say next, "I guess... I guess, before I knew it, I couldn't stop watching him..."

"Awwww... That's so cute!" Aiko exclaimed.

"Now that I know that Sasuke's taken. I have no one to like." Nina exclaimed sadly.

A light bulb switched on in my head, "Wait, Nina... Look at this guy."

I pulled out my wallet and took out a picture of Kyou.

I showed her the picture. It was of when we suddenly met in the mall when we were both in Junior High. He basically looked the same except for some slight changes.

"A junior high guy?" The questioned.

I shook my head, "He's in the guys side. I've known him since we were young. He's my childhood friend and we're still friends now."

She stared at the picture, her cheeks had taken on a pink glow.

"He looks so cool..." She exclaimed.

I grinned, "He's actually very innocent. And he's often mistaken of being angry. But he makes the slightest changes of emotion. Only his family and I can tell. But I think you'll be able to!"

She smiled, "Well then... Hitomi and I have gotten ourselves targets!"

Natsumi grinned, "And the good thing is that they're our friends!"

And so we spent the rest of the day talking about boys.

We had only made two new girl friends but we were sure that our friendship would last forever.

X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X

That's it! Please review! :)

**AUTHOR NOTE :**

I would like to thank Priestess of Jashin for helping me with Hitomi. She came up with the name and gave me idea of her sky blue eyes! :)

Thank you! :)


	3. The New Target

Chapter 3 is here! Enjoy! :)

**Author's Note : **Wow. Sorry to all the readers out there. I have been away from the story for so long! Think of it as a break before the sequel... Even though that's already had it's ''debut''! :)

But anyway, here's the painfully long awaited next chapter!

X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X

**The New Target**

The next day Natsumi, Natsuko, Aiko and I had gotten ready for our first day of lessons with the girls. We had brought our luggage to the room, along with Nina and had gotten our own king size beds!

The uniform was slightly different from the guys side (we had skirts this time) and a whole lot more strict. We had to wear our ties properly and we had to tuck our shirts in.

"This tie is killing me!" Aiko exclaimed as she pulled on it to make it looser.

"Which classes are you guys in?" Hitomi asked.

"Keiko and I are in G class. Natsumi is in A and Aiko is in B." Natsuko replied.

Hitomi stared at me, "You're in G class?"

"Is it really that hard to believe that I'm a genius?" I grinned.

Nina laughed.

"What?" I asked as I turned to her.

"Weren't you just joking then?" She asked.

I shook my head.

"My gosh. You really are in the Genius class..." She then said.

I nodded as Hitomi and Nina stared.

"What class are you guys in?" Natsumi asked.

"We're both in A." Hitomi replied.

Aiko sighed, "I'm going to have to go battle all the fangirls by myself?"

"Girls. Make your way to your classes." A speaker sounded through the room.

Hitomi sighed, "Let's go."

After, Natsuko and I arrived at our classes.

We opened the door to find girls in glasses. And when I say glasses, I mean those thick bulky black glasses.

They also had pictures of 'The Four Princes' on their desks, on their books and on the walls.

"Could these girls be more obsessed?" Natsuko asked under her breath.

I paid no attention to where I was walking and tripped over one of the table's legs, thus causing a loud sound.

At the sound, everyone looked to Natsuko and I and immediately noticed us. I knew this because they started glaring at us and whispering to each other.

"Hey! They're the ones off the web site!" One yelled as she stood and pointed.

"Huh? What website?" Natsuko questioned.

"Don't go acting all innocent, you fake!" Another exclaimed.

"Try telling that to our boyfriends." Natsuko replied with a smirk, using 'The Four Princes' to her advantage.

The girls just glared and shut up as they sat.

I grinned to Natsuko, "Nice."

"I know. But they won't think that when Naruto hears about this." She replied.

After, the door opened to reveal a woman holding a small pig.

Literally, she had a pig in her arms.

"Everybody run! It's a madman and her pig?" I exclaimed dramatically.

Natsuko giggled before coming to her senses and pulled me down.

"Thank you..." The woman looked on a piece of paper, "Haru Natsuko."

Natsuko nodded before speaking, "Where do we sit?"

The woman pointed to the two seats in the corner, away from everyone else, "Over there."

I was deeply grateful to be away from the scheming fan girls as I sat in my chair.

"Now, Natsuko, Keiko, I am Shizune-sensei. Please ask me if you need help with anything." She introduced herself.

I saluted her, "Yes ma'am."

A girl sneered as she gave me a dirty look.

"Ok, we'll start with Advanced Calculus." Shizune-sensei said as the began writing on the blackboard

x x x x x x

Lessons for the day had ended as Natsuko and I walked back to our room.

I sighed, "This place is hell and the fan girls are the devils that live here."

Natsuko nodded, "Agreed but what's even more sad is that I actually get jealous when they fan over Naruto!"

I nodded, understanding her, "I know, I know! Even when there's nothing to be jealous about!"

"How was your first day of 'hell'?" An annoyingly familiar voice asked.

I turned to find that it was unmistakably Yuki. I absolutely hated her.

"It was actually alright." I replied as I glared.

She glared back, "Well don't be so arrogant. Soon enough Sasuke will dump you and he'll come back to me."

The comment surprised me and made me terribly jealous.

Yuki smirked, "Surprised you, right?"

I gritted my teeth for she was right.

"Well, it's just the truth. Sasuke will be mine in no time."

"No he won't." I replied, "Sasuke isn't an object."

Yuki's glare and smirk disappeared.

"Sasuke doesn't like you anymore. He likes me now." I added.

"But-"

"If he did like you than he'd be dating you. But he's dating me." I then cut her off.

"Face it, Yuki. You are no way near his heart." I told her as I walked off feeling triumphant.

"Sorry I didn't say anything. I just felt that this was your fight to win and not mine." Natsuko told me.

I smiled, "You're right. It was my fight to win... And I won it!" I exclaimed with a goofy grin.

Natsuko laughed, "But it'll be so annoying when her friends turn up... If she has any!"

I laughed, "We're so lame, y'know?"

"I know. But that's what friends are for right? To be lame with you when you need to!" Natsuko grinned.

I grinned and we were off, back to our dorm.

x x x x x x

"There you guys are!" Hitomi exclaimed as Natsuko and I walked in.

"Guess who we ran into?" Natsuko asked as she sat down on the couch, grabbing a biscuit off the little table.

Before they could, I spoke, "Yuki."

"Oh, I hate that girl!" Aiko exclaimed.

Hitomi nodded, "She's the whole meaning of hate."

"Yeah, yeah. You know that when she was with Sasuke, she cheated on him like a bazillion times!" Nina exclaimed.

"I know. It was so much more than once or twice!" Hitomi exclaimed.

"What?" I asked, "Gaara said that she only cheated 3 times, I think."

"Well, I think it was about 20 or something." Hitomi thought.

"20?" I questioned, "That's crazy."

"And you'd think that Sasuke would've dumped her sooner." Nina stated.

"Wait. Sasuke knew about it all and didn't dump her?" I asked.

Nina nodded, "He really liked her. But now all that love has turned bitter. It's hate."

"Wow... Yuki's a real bitch." I exclaimed.

"Yeah but apparently she's got a new target." Natsumi spoke up as she entered the room.

"Where have you been?" Aiko questioned.

"Out and about. Gossiping with the anti prince fans." Natsumi replied.

"There are girls here that don't like the ''four princes''?" Aiko asked in surprise.

Natsumi nodded, "And as I said before, Yuki has a new target."

"Just before she was saying that Sasuke would be hers." I complained.

"It's Yuki. She'll want you to feel insecure because you took him away." Hitomi stated.

"But do you know who the guy is?" Nina asked.

Natsumi nodded, "I think his name is Jun. The same name as the guy you used to like, Keiko."

I blushed and then thought, "Is he coming to this school? The other side?"

"That's what I heard." Natsumi replied.

Then I thought again. "Oh God. That is completely wrong."

"What is?"

"Yuki's next target is her own brother!" I exclaimed.

"What?" They all questioned loudly.

X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X

That's it! Please review!


	4. It's a Plan!

Chapter 4 is here!

**AUTHOR'S NOTE : **Oh My Gosh! I am so very sorry for releasing this chapter so LATE! I'll try to have the next one out sooner but please be patient... It's Christmas break, people! :)

So hopefully, I can get more chapters up! And some chapters up for my other fics! Thanks always for the support and reviews! Anyway, enjoy!

X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X

**It's a Plan**

"So you're telling us that this Jun guy is actually the guy you liked in junior high and that he and Yuki are brother and sister but she doesn't know it?" Nina asked.

I nodded, "I know it sounds crazy but that's all I know."

"How'd you find out?" Natsuko asked.

"I was sneaking through Sasuke's computer." I replied sheepishly. "He had emails from Jun."

It was quiet as they thought of the situation.

"This could actually get pretty wrong." Hitomi said.

"We already know that." Aiko stated.

"No, it's just-" Hitomi paused. "When Yuki has a target, she kind of," She made confusing actions with her hands. "Forces her... Obsession on the guy."

I stared at her. "You're kidding."

"Well, Yuki seems the type to." Natsumi said.

I sighed, "This could get pretty tangled. We should probably do something about it."

"And help Yuki?" Aiko questioned. "After everything she's done to you?"

I shook my head. "Not Yuki." I said. "I'm helping Jun."

Hitomi sighed, "Troublesome."

I gaped. "You know, that's exactly what Shikamaru says sometimes!"

Hitomi gave a cheeky grin, "Was it similar? I've actually always wanted to say it in a tangled situation."

I laughed, "It was great."

_Knock Knock Knock_

"Come in." Hitomi called to the door.

The door opened and for some unknown reason... Standing there was Shikamaru and Kyou!

Hitomi and Nina immediately blushed.

"Hey Keiko." Kyou greeted me with a happy expression.

I grinned, "Are you and Sasuke getting along?"

He nodded cutely, "Much better."

"Anyway," Shikamaru said. "We're here to talk about the festival. Sasuke, Naruto, Kiba and Gaara being here would be troublesome. You know - fan girls."

"What about the festival?" I asked, "Oh you can take a seat." I then added.

He nodded and they both took a seat across from me.

"Well, we brought your costumes." Kyou then said as he held up his black shoulder bag.

"And here." Shikamaru passed a piece of paper to both me and Natsuko. "These are the shifts. You and Natsuko are on for the morning and afternoon. You get a brake in between."

I nodded and then it was quiet.

"Your eyes remind me of the sky." Shikamaru stated randomly.

Hitomi went red, "Um, thanks." She paused. "Your hair reminds me of pineapples." Immediately after, she hit herself in the head.

I laughed, "I'll see you guys then."

"Bye." The said at the same time.

They waved goodbye and left and Hitomi sank herself into the couch.

"I'm such an idiot!" She cried.

"Don't worry. Batman likes unique women. Like Mary-Jane!" I exclaimed.

"Mary-Jane's from Spiderman." Aiko stated.

I paused, "Really?"

Everyone nodded.

"Well..." I paused. "Shuddup."

"W-Was that that guy you showed me?" Nina asked me in a quiet tone.

I laughed and nodded, "Yes, that was Kyou."

Nina sighed, "He's like my knight in shining armor."

"More like the dark knight!" Aiko exclaimed. "He looked irritated."

I nodded, "That's what people usually think."

_Knock Knock Knock_

"Come in." Hitomi said.

Tsunade entered. "Hello girls."

"Hello." We replied in unison.

She sighed as she sat on one of the couches. "You four," She gestured to Natsuko, Natsumi, Aiko and I. "Are bringing in a lot of stress."

"So then send us back to the guys side." Natsuko said.

Natsumi nodded, "It'll fix everything! No more fan girls being loud and screechy-"

"Yuki complaining every second-" Aiko added.

"And us complaining every time we see you." I finished.

Tsunade nodded. "I have thought of that option but you just moved here. Who knows, you might like it."

I scoffed, "Have you seen the girls here?"

Nina nodded, "I was one of them before but they're worse!"

"It's like heaven for a fan girl and hell for a non fan girl." Hitomi added.

"They carry pictures of 'The Four Princes'. Everything they have has something to do with 'The Four Princes'. They even have 'The Four Princes' badges!" I exclaimed.

Tsunade sighed, "I see your point but you're not moving back."

At this, Natsuko, Natsumi, Aiko and I shrank.

"But I believe that you have a friend going to the boy's side, Keiko." Tsunade said.

I nodded, "Jun, Kou, Hiro and Daisuke."

Tsunade nodded. "I'm going to need you to show them around. Just you."

I looked to her. "Just me? What about Aiko, Natsumi and Natsuko? And even Hitomi or Nina?"

Tsunade sighed. "You know them from Junior High or something, right? You're just simply more familiar with them."

I looked to my friends. They nodded to me as if it was alright to do it by myself.

"Okay. But just for the record, if Daisuke breaks something, it won't be my fault. If Kou gets some girl pregnant, it won't be my fault. If Hiro pisses off some science club, it won't be my fault. And lastly, if Jun fails every exam, it won't be my fault." I said.

"So Daisuke is either clumsy or sporty. Kou is an obvious ladies man. Hiro is some anti-science guy or he's arrogant with his grades and Jun is an idiot." Tsunade confirmed.

I nodded. "Pretty much."

x x x

"Okay, good luck with them, then." Tsunade said before leaving.

"Keiko!" Yelled Daisuke from a few meters away, a grin on his face.

When they came over, he gave me a giant bear hug.

When he let me go, Kou was smirking, he came up closer and locked his eyes with mine. "Nothing in this world could make me happier than seeing you."

I hit him. "You stupid ladies man."

Hiro nodded to me, his usual stiff expression softer.

Jun grinned. "Hey Keiko."

I sighed. "You really don't know how much trouble you bring me. Anyway, to the tour!"

x x x

I had showed them all around the boys side and I wasn't even able to get a single glance of Sasuke!

We were all lounging in a spare room, laying on the ground and leaning against walls.

"Jun," I started hesitantly.

He nodded, as if to push me on.

"Yuki is your sister, right?" I asked, not wanting to beat around the bush.

"How... How do you know?" He asked. I noticed that at the question, Daisuke, Hiro and Kou sat up straighter. They knew about it.

"Snooping through Sasuke's laptop. The emails." I added with a sheepish look.

Jun was quiet for a moment. "Why'd you bring it up?"

"Okay, don't say anything until I finish, okay? I don't know the whole story about you and Yuki, but-" I said as Jun looked up alarmingly, "that isn't what I wanted to talk about."

"What, then?" He asked, his tone getting the tiniest bit sour.

I sighed. Jun was getting defensive.

"You're her next target." I said.

"What?" They asked at the same time.

"She's interested in you, Jun!" I pointed out. "Do something about it before your own sister forces her feelings onto her unknown brother!"

He paled. "She... She's interested in ME?"

"Dude, that's sick." Kou said. "No offence, man."

Hiro was pale as Daisuke looked to his friend, wondering what he was going to do.

"Are you certain?" Jun asked after some silence.

"I haven't heard it for myself." I said. "But Natsumi was talking to the anti-prince fans and-"

"Anti-prince?" Daisuke asked.

"They sound fancy." Kour grinned.

"Not the time." I said. "Anyway, apparently, Yuki has her eyes on you and she was only trying to make me feel insecure."

"Why would _you _feel insecure?" Hiro asked, not knowing, for one of the first times.

I blushed and then thought of the current situation. "Nevermind that! Anyway-"

"Dude, you just blushed!" Kou exclaimed loudly, a cheeky grin on his face as he got up and came closer to me.

"Seriously?" Daisuke asked, joining Kou with fanning around me.

Jun sat their quietly, a puzzled expression on his face while Hiro sat there, studying my face.

Dammit! He was sure to find out about something. He would certainly find out that my blush had to do with a boy.

"From my calculations-" Here we go. "She blushed because of a boy."

Kou smirked. "Who is this boy?"

"You really wouldn't want to know. You hate him." I said nervously.

Hiro stared. He'd figured it out.

And then, all of a sudden, the door banged open to reveal Sasuke looked partially puffed.

Jun stood up straight. "Uchiha Sasuke!"

"Calm down." Sasuke told him. "I'm here for Keiko."

"What? Why Keiko?" Jun asked.

Sasuke helped me up from my sitting position on the ground.

He smirked. "Haven't you heard? We're dating."

I could just hear Jun's, Kou's and Daisuke's jaws hitting the ground. Hiro's hit the ground before.

Sasuke turned to me. "This weekend. Saturday. 12:00pm. The park."

I nodded.

Sasuke looked at his watch. "Shit. I've got advanced calculus. I'll see you this weekend."

With a peck on the cheek, he left the room.

It was awkward.

"Uchiha Sasuke!" Jun exclaimed. "You're dating that guy?"

"That's insane!" Daisuke agreed. "He's awful!"

Kou nodded eagerly. "You know, once, when I was chatting up this girl, he just walked past and the girl was totally absorbed in him! Unbelievable, he is!"

Hiro was nodding as well, but more calmly, "He's most definitely bad, Keiko."

I frowned. "You guys just don't know him like I do. He's..." I paused. "Everything." I decided on the spot with a dreamy sigh.

Daisuke and Kou together make puking motions while Jun and Hiro stared.

I frowned again. "Remember all those _good _girlfriends of yours, then?"

"This is different." Jun said.

"How?"

"Because you're a girl and that means you need protecting." Kou said as they all looked to me.

They all had firm expressions as if that was something of a life duty.

I laughed. "You guys are so serious about this. Don't worry. If he breaks my heart, you can just cheer me up. And then we'll have a party with Aiko, Natsumi, Natsuko, Hitomi, Nina, Kyou and Shikamaru!"

Daisuke grinned. "It's a plan!"

Kou nodded with Hiro while Jun smiled weakly, still thinking about the situation.

X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X

Please review, my fans! Heh!


	5. But That's Why You Love Him

The fifth chapter to KBS: The Girl's Side! Enjoy it! (Haha, you know, Believe it! But Enjoy it! ... Okay... Just read it...)

X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X

**But That's Why You Love Him**

So there I was. Standing there. In the park. I was so nervous that I couldn't wait to get to the park... So I arrived at 11:30am.

Just the night before, when I had told the girls, they were all fanning around me and giggling excitedly.

When I thought back to it, why hadn't I actually thought of weekends? There was all that drama about leaving before when we could've just met up somewhere.

But, of course, you needed to have some sort of way to contact each other first.

So, I sat there, just thinking for half an hour before Sasuke came.

Then Sasuke came at 12:00pm.

"A white shirt and jeans is all you can do for me?" He teased.

I blushed. "Well, I haven't really been able to shop with all the drama going around."

He gave a slight smile. Cause y'know. He's Uchiha Sasuke. He has his pride.

"I was just joking." He said. "But next time, you have to be wearing a dress."

I looked to him. "Are you serious?" I asked. "You want to see this-" I gestured to myself, "in a dress?"

He nodded. "Absolutely."

I shook my head. "You have no idea how perverted you just sounded."

"I have quite a good one, actually." He replied.

I laughed. "Let's just eat something first!"

x x x

We had decided to go to the mall to eat lunch.

I waited at the table while Sasuke went to get us food. How could I? I had ordered a burger on my first date.

I sighed and my head drooped down. Would that give off a bad impression?

Of course, Sasuke had ordered a burger, but that was different. He was a guy. And everyone knows; GUYS EAT BURGERS.

"Hey, anything wrong?" Sasuke asked as he arrived with the two burgers.

My head shot back up. "Just spacing out."

He nodded as he unwrapped his burger.

Mine was just sitting there, in front of me. Tempting me to eat it and to look as I usually did: A BOY.

Not that I really looked like a boy. But I had grown up around boys, besides Aiko, Natsumi and Natsuko.

I had Kyou when I was a kid and Jun, Kou, Daisuke and Hiro in junior high.

I looked up to see Sasuke swallow. "You're not eating." He said matter-of-fact-ly.

"I don't get it." I started. "You won't eat sweets but you'll eat a greasy burger."

He examined his burger and nodded. "I guess this is my last one."

I gasped. He wouldn't! "But then you'd practically be gay! No guy doesn't eat burgers!" (No offence to vegetarians and people who hate burgers!)

Sasuke smirked. "I was just kidding. And you know I'm not gay."

I blushed.

He smirked again. "Just eat."

"... Okay." I said as I eventually ate my burger with Sasuke laughing at the mess on my face.

x x x

The next part of our date. Which was shopping.

I was never much of a shopper but hopefully, for today, I would be.

"Hey, you'd look good in that." Sasuke said as he pointed to a dress in a shop.

It was white with a cute flower pattern and looked as if it ended up just above the knees.

On the mannequin, with the dress, there was a medium brown belt strapped just above the waist.

I stared at it. "You think so?"

Sasuke nodded, grabbed my hand and then brought me inside the shop.

At the jingle of the bell when we entered, various _girls _looked. Y'know, cause it's a habit for us girls to know who's in the shop and observe their clothes!

Unfortunately, they all started staring at Sasuke and whispering and squealing.

"What was it that you were looking for today, sir?" One of the shop attendants asked.

"I'll be able to find it." Sasuke said as we walked off, hand-in-hand.

After a few glances around, he had found the dress and told me to get my size. Which I was thankful for.

"Um, could I try this on?" I asked the lady by the dressing rooms.

But she pushed past me to Sasuke. "Did you need any help with anything?"

"My girlfriend would like to try on that dress." Sasuke said as he pointed to the dress I was holding.

"Girlfriend?" Asked the lady.

Sasuke nodded. "Though it's none of your business."

"Right." The lady said stiffly as she shoved me towards the dressing rooms.

"Up tight lady." I muttered under my breath.

So eventually, after a few minutes of staring at the dress, I put it on.

I did the zip up and then strapped the belt on. I looked in the mirror and to my surprise, it looked pretty good.

"Um, Sasuke?" I said quietly, to see if he was there.

"Yeah." He replied. He sounded pretty close rather than round the corner where he was before the lady shoved me.

"Uh, it's on." I told him.

"Show me." He then said as he gave a gentle knock on the door.

I blushed as I looked at myself one last time in the mirror before opening the dressing room door.

I fiddled with my hands nervously as I stood in front of Sasuke.

"How is it?" I asked quietly.

He looked away. "It's fine. You should probably change back now."

"Huh? But I thought-" I started.

"C'mon, we have more shopping to do." He said as he softly ushered me back in to the dressing room.

Once I locked the door, I looked at myself in the mirror.

I didn't see what was wrong with it. I thought it looked perfectly fine.

I shrugged, feeling down. Maybe Sasuke preferred me in jeans so he wouldn't be able to see my legs.

Damn my negativity.

I took the dress off and put my jeans and shirt back on.

I grabbed the dress before exiting the dressing room and was about to hand it to the lady when Sasuke took it.

"You're getting it." Was all he said before he made his way to the counter and bought it.

"But I thought-"

"C'mon. Our date isn't finished yet." He said as he grabbed my hand and brought me to other shops.

x x x

It was sunset and we were standing in front of the Girls Side.

We just stood there for a few seconds in silence before Sasuke spoke.

"I'll see you on Monday, then." He said.

I nodded. "For the festival." I added.

"I guess this is goodbye till then." He said slowly.

I nodded again. "Um, thanks for the clothes and sorry about the money."

Sasuke gave a small laugh. "You can just where them on our future dates."

I nodded. "Bye."

And after the awkward goodbye and a peck on the cheek, he left and I went to my dorm, sure that the girls were eagerly waiting to hear about everything.

x x x

I was right.

"What happened? What happened?" Urged Nina.

"Nothing happened. We just went out." I said.

Everyone gave me the 'Riiigggghhhtttt' look.

"I'm sure with any other boy nothing would've happened but gosh dammit, you were out with Uchiha Sasuke!" Nina exclaimed.

"And not to mention," started Natsumi. "You came back with bags of clothes! And Sasuke wasn't holding a thing when you guys split."

"And a burger, Keiko!" Exclaimed Aiko. "Really? You should've gone for the salad!"

"Yeah well-" I paused. "Wait a minute! You guys were following me?"

"If it helps, we were following Sasuke, to see if he would treat you right." Hitomi said.

I stared at them and then sank myself in to the couch. "... So embarassing."

"If it helps, Sasuke knew that we were following you guys." Hitomi added.

"You idiot!" Whispered Natsuko.

"That bastard knew!" I exclaimed as I stood up.

"This is what Keiko and Sasuke used to be like. Absolute enemies." Whispered Natsumi.

Hitomi and Nina nodded as if they were told something that they knew but couldn't explain it right.

"So he humiliated me!" I exclaimed. "Next time I see him, I'm gonna- Arrgh!"

I plopped myself on to the couch. "What a jerk."

"But that's why you love him, right?" Teased Aiko.

For my revenge, I made kissing actions with my hands. She went red immediately.

"Well, that was ages ago!" She exclaimed.

"It was actually last week." Hitomi said.

X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X

Okay! That was it! Please review! And you'll be awesome! ;)

(The next chapter might be a few days. I'm working on my other fic right now!) (Love of the Poor)


	6. Eggselent

**AUTHOR'S NOTE : **Please forgive me! I'll try my best to release more chapters! I'm so sorry for being lazy! :(  
I read most of the reviews for KBS:The Beginning and I thought that I had been stupid to not update sooner!  
I would still love your reviews and reply to them all and I hope that you will keep supporting me with my fics like the awesome readers you are!  
So if you would, please keep reading!

**MY STUPID POINT OUT : **Well, I feel like an idiot. I just re read chapter five and noticed that I spelt 'wear' as 'where'.  
I have no idea why I feel completely stupid! But of course, it's fine if you guys do it! :)

Anyway, please enjoy chapter six!

X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X

**Eggselent**

Well, it was Monday. The day for the festival.

"It is SO good to be back!" I exclaimed as I looked around to see the familiar surroundings of the boy's side.

Aiko grinned. "It smells fresh, rather than smelling like perfume all the time."

"But soon, we'll be smelling... BOYS." Natsuko joked.

"Mmm... I like Kiba's smell." Natsumi smiled idiotically.

Then, we just stood there. Thinking about the way our boyfriends smelt.

"Gaara smells like the beach... Except less salty..." Aiko murmured.

"Naruto smells like ramen... With a touch of Naruto-ness." Natsuko murmured after.

I sighed. "Sasuke smells like tomatoes."

"Really?" Natsumi asked. "He smells like tomatoes?"

I nodded. "Except a wonderful tomato..."

"Weren't you mad at him?" Aiko teased.

I blushed but hid it as I walked towards the building. "I still am!"

Once we had parted, we went to our separate classrooms.

"Keiko!" Kyou exclaimed as I walked in to the class.

He ran up to me and gave me a seriously giant hug. "Did those girls hurt you? Want me to kill them now?"

I laughed. "Don't worry. Just leave them."

Then Sasuke came along and pulled Kyou off of me. "Hands off."

I was about to say hi to Sasuke but stopped myself by turning away from him. Cause y'know. I'm mad at him.

He looked confused and tried to get in front of me to see my face but I kept turning.

"Stop, you idiots." Shikamaru told us as he handed out the costumes.

"Oh!" I exclaimed, after we had all changed. "Let's see your personalities!"

Naruto cleared his throat first, then gave a cheeky but cute smile. "Welcome to Cafe Paradise! Naruto-chan here!"

I laughed and clapped. "You seriously are too cute!"

Natsuko blushed. "Mm."

Sasuke looked to Natsuko and I, made a gesture for us to follow him and then walked off.

I stared. That was pretty cool though he basically said nothing.

I grinned... I'm still mad at him.i

"I'm quite lucky." Gaara stated. "Serving all of you beautiful ladies is an _extreme _pleasure."

I laughed. "Are you really Gaara?"

He glared jokingly. "Shuddup!"

"Welcome to Cafe Paradise!" Kiba exclaimed. "Look! Look! We have a dish called 'Eggs-elent!' (he laughed here) Try it!"

I cracked it at that. Kiba was such an idiot.

"Please follow me." Kyou said with a distant look on his face.

I grinned. They were all so good.

"Your turn!" Naruto exclaimed as the five of them sat in their seats.

I went first, saying whatever I thought real maids would say.

"Welcome to Cafe Paradise! This is Keiko-chan~! Please treat me well, master~!" With that, I winked.

They all stared. Completely surprised.

"I know." I said afterwards.

"Dude, you are so lucky." Kiba grinned at Sasuke as he turned red.

Sasuke hit him. "Sh-Shut up!"

"But of course, I only have Natsumi so I can't like Keiko!"

We then all turned to Natsuko.

"This is Cafe Paradise and I'm Natsu-chan~! Please fill yourself with our love~!" She gave a cute smile and then turned away, completely embarrassed.

Naruto grinned. "Cute!"

Natsuko hit him upside the head, though he kept grinning at his girlfriend.

"Maybe you two should try a two person welcome." Shikamaru said. "We could use that against some cool looking guys so even they want to go inside the cafe."

Natsuko and I made a two person huddle, discussing what we should say, as the boys sat and waited.

Once we figured it out, Natsuko and I turned.

"Welcome to Cafe Paradise~!" I exclaimed.

"I'm Natsu-chan~!"

"Keiko-chan here~!"

"What would you like to eat today?"

"Master~!" We exclaimed together.

At that, it was quiet.

Shikamaru coughed. "It was good. You even cornered the guy in to buying something."

"Dude. Seriously envious of you two." Kiba joked as he looked to Sasuke and Naruto.

"But it feels like years since we've been in this class together!" I exclaimed. "The Girl's Side is suffocating!"

"I bet it is." Gaara said. "And you have to stay there."

I hit him. "At least I don't watch videos of people stripping!"

Everyone turned to look at Gaara.

"Duuuuuuuude..." Naruto said. "How could you do that to Aiko?"

"It was a mistake!" Gaara sputtered, not wanting anything to get to Aiko, though nothing really happened.

"Yeah, he forgot to click on the girl." I laughed.

Everyone else joined in.

At that, he got me in a head lock.

"Keiko, you should be very glad that we don't share the same room anymore." Gaara threatened jokingly.

I laughed and hit him as I got out of the head lock.

"You should've told us that Keiko was cooler than we thought!" Kiba laughed as he patted Sasuke's back.

"Hn." Sasuke said as he looked out the window.

"Why now, Sasuke! You're sinking back in to your anti-socialness!" Naruto exclaimed.

"Think about why I didn't tell you." Sasuke said as he walked off.

But, being the idiots they were, they had no idea.

x x x

It was my morning shift.

"Welcome to Cafe Paradise! This is Keiko-chan~! Please treat me well, masters~!" I exclaimed to a group of boys.

They were from a different high school.

"K-Keiko-chan, y-you're really cute." One of them said to me.

I smiled my practiced smile. "Thank you, master~! You're very cute too~"

He went tomato red.

"Am I cute too, Keiko-chan?" Another one of them asked energetically.

"Very, master~!" I smiled again.

Before they could order, Jun, Kou, Hiro and Daisuke came in.

Kou rested his head on my shoulder.

"Maid-chan~, I'm hungry. Please feed me. My hands are weak." Kou said.

My eye twitched. They didn't even notice it was me!

... Well, they hadn't seen my face yet!

I turned around with a 'I'll-Kill-You' face.

"Please wait _master~!_ I must help my other cute customers~!" I told him sweetly, but my face screamed 'Violence'.

They flinched. "Keiko?"

Kou immediately took his hand off of my waist.

"I'm feeling sick now." He said as he made barfing actions.

I was about to snap a remark but remembered that the customers were watching.

"Kou-chan~"

He gave me a look of shock.

"Please refrain from things like that~ I'm sure that it would be very unpleasant while eating~" I told him with a smile.

Kou went red.

"Kou-chan~ If you'd sit at a table, I'd be glad to take your order~" I smiled again.

At that, the four of them went red.

"Yeah. B-But if only there were more maids, huh?" Kou asked as he walked off.

"I guess I could study a b-bit while I wait." Hiro stated.

"I c-could watch the soccer game outside." Daisuke said.

"But you h-have to hurry with the food!" Jun exclaimed, going after the three.

"K-Keiko-chan, d-do you know them?" Another of the boys asked.

"Master~, are you jealous~?" I asked him, not wanting to bring trouble to Jun and his friends.

He went red.

I smiled as I took their order.

I then made my way to Jun's table.

"Damn Keiko, I thought you were someone else!" Kou exclaimed. "You're cute, though."

I blushed. It wasn't normal for me to get a compliment from Kou, especially one about being a girl.

Jun nodded his head. "I got curious as to who you were when I saw you from behind!"

"Anyway~" I said, wanting to get off the subject of me. "What would you like me to get you, masters~?"

They immediately went red.

"Y-You don't have to speak like that!" Daisuke exclaimed.

"But I have to, master~!" I replied politely. "Do you not like it~?"

Hiro covered his face with his hand. "Seriously Keiko."

"Four Eggs-elent's it is~! Kiba-chan recommends it~!" I smiled.

"I do! I do!" Kiba exclaimed, carrying two plates of it.

"Yummy~! Right~?" I asked Jun and his friends.

Kiba grinned. "Two cute girls ordered these! I hope it's 'Eggselent'!" With that, he took off laughing.

I could'n't help laughing, so I turned it in to a giggle.

"J-Just get us our food!" Kou exclaimed as he pushed me off.

"Yes, master~!" I smiled.

x x x

"Aaargh! Morning shift is finally over!" I exclaimed as Natsuko and I walked around the school, still in our maid costumes.

"One guy asked if he could touch my legs!" Natsuko shuddered.

I shuddered along with her. "That must've been freaky."

"It was!" She agreed.

"On the other hand, did you see Naruto?" I teased.

She went red. "Wha-What about Naruto?"

"Wasn't he very cute?" I teased more.

Her ears started going red. "K-Keiko!"

I laughed and accidentally bumped in to someone.

That someone turned around. Yuki.

"Keiko the bitch." She stated hatefully. "You look like a wreck."

I looked at what she was wearing. A sailor uniform.

"You don't look too good, either." I told her.

"Sailor Moon? Really?" Natsuko asked.

She gritted her teeth. "One day, Keiko. One day, you'll regret messing with me."

"That's one day. Today is today." I grinned, patted her head and left. "Behave yourself."

X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X

Okay! Please review! If you do, I'll think of you as beyond awesome! :)


	7. Why Do I Feel So Unsure?

**AUTHOR'S NOTE : **Well guys, this is the promised chapter seven as soon as possible! Please review and have fun reading. Cause it's normal. :)

X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X

**Why Do I Feel So Unsure?**

Cafe Paradise was on break as all of us walked around the school. Not together, though.

"Oh! We should visit Natsumi's food stand to see what they have. Then we should go to Aiko's haunted house!" I exclaimed to Natsuko, kind of nervous about the Haunted House.

"Wouldn't it be safer to visit them the other way around?" Natsuko asked. "We wouldn't want to be running to the toilet afterwards."

I nodded my head, trying to hide my nervousness, "Okay. To the Haunted House!"

The place looked like a wreck, adding to the spookiness of it all.

"C'mon. We have some ghosts to meet!" Natsuko exclaimed, pulling me towards the door.

"Two tickets, please!" Natsuko and another voice exclaimed at the same time.

Natsuko and I looked to see Naruto and Sasuke.

"Natsuko!" Naruto grinned.

"H-Hey Naruto." Natsuko greeted the blonde, suddenly becoming shy.

"We should split." Sasuke stated.

Naruto grinned, patted his friend on the back and went in side with Natsuko after paying for both of their tickets.

Sasuke sighed and looked to the guy standing at the front. "Two tickets."

"Anything wrong?" I asked.

"Haunted Houses are stupid. I don't know why you would want to scare yourself." He stated.

I nodded, understanding, still nervous. I had never really been good with scary stuff.

"C'mon." Sasuke said as he walked in without hesitation.

I stood there, staring in.

"C'mon Keiko." Sasuke said from inside.

I turned to look at the guy in the front, "If I'm not back in fifteen minutes, call the police."

He gave me a weird look and nodded as if he was saying 'Hell-No-You-Crazy-Hoe-...-Hey-That-Rhymed!'.

I hurried after Sasuke, grabbing on to his arm as I finally reached him.

He looked down at me. "Are you seriously scared?"

I nodded frantically.

Sasuke chuckled as he walked on.

"BOO!" A zombie yelled as it reached for my brain.

I screamed and buried my face in to Sasuke's arm.

No one but my friends really knew about my fear of anything scary.

Hell, I'd always become extra cautious at midnight. Just in case the wolves came.

Sasuke sighed and patted my head. "Just don't look."

I nodded as he guided me through the house... Well, room.

"I will eat your sooouuuullll..." Moaned a spooky voice.

I tensed.

Sasuke patted my head again. "Try not to pay attention, okay? I'm here. Nothing bad's going to happen."

I nodded again, easing up a bit.

All of a sudden, out of nowhere, something latched on to my hand strongly.

I flinched and looked.

There were corpses everywhere with bats and spiders swinging around. There was someone with long black hair, covering the person's eyes.

It laughed a high pitched laugh, as if something was scraping against a chalkboard.

"You... You better watch ouuuuttt..." It laughed cynically before disappearing in to the shadows.

I shuddered. This was seriously scary.

I froze, unable to stop looking as I glanced around quickly, looking at everything before breathing harshly.

Sasuke pushed my head softly in to his chest with one hand, "I told you not to look."

I closed my eyes tightly, glad that I was with Sasuke.

Once it had ended and we were out, I still held on to Sasuke, images flashing through my mind.

Sasuke patted my head once again. "Keiko, we're already out. There's nothing to be scared of. It's alright." He said, trying his best to comfort me.

I nodded and turned my head to have a peek, checking if we really were out.

"You guys!" Came a loud voice.

I flinched but turned as I heard Natsuko's voice with the loud one.

I inwardly sighed. It was just Naruto who had yelled.

Natsuko gasped as she saw me and hit her head. "Shit! I totally forgot!" She exclaimed as she apologized.

"Totally forgot what?" Naruto asked her.

"Keiko absolutely hates scary things!" She exclaimed.

Naruto looked astonished. "Really?"

Natsuko nodded. "I'm so sorry, Keiko! I feel like such an idiot!"

"It's alright." I replied weakly, still gripping on to Sasuke.

"Don't worry." Sasuke said. "I took care of her."

Naruto grinned and hit his friend. "Being a man is what it's all about!"

Sasuke hit the blonde upside the head. "Shut up."

Feeling more at ease, I spoke. "We should go to Natsumi's food stand. Kiba will probably be there."

"Fuck!" Yelled a familiar voice as he exited the Haunted House, breathing harshly.

"Gaara?" Naruto asked.

Gaara came over, his breath still harsh. "Shit, it's scary in there."

I nodded. "Right?"

He nodded back. "That woman with the long black hair-" He shuddered. "Damn, I'm watching out for her."

I nodded. "Did you hear that freaky voice, saying it would eat your soul?"

Gaara shuddered again. "I'm having nightmares tonight."

"Boo!" Came the woman with the long black hair as it grabbed on to Gaara.

Gaara yelled and held out a cross necklace to the woman. "Stay back! Guys!" He called to us. "Run for it! Before it's too late!"

He was so brave. I was about to run before Sasuke pulled me back.

The woman took off her black hair to reveal!

... Aiko?

She grinned as Gaara sighed in relief. "I really got you two, right?"

I breathed out in relief. "Aiko, you really scared me."

She gave a sheepish look. "Sorry. I couldn't help it."

Gaara kissed her on the lips as we stared in shock at him.

Aiko went red immediately.

"_That's _for freaking me out." He said as he licked his lips, dragging Aiko back in to the Haunted House. "You have to help me get over this."

"You should get over it too, Keiko." Sasuke said.

I shook my head vigorously. "No way! We need to eat at Natsumi's food stand!"

With that, we made our way to Class A's food stand.

At the front was a sign. 'Changed to a Restaurant!'.

I had calmed down from the Haunted House and was back to my usual self.

"That's definitely Natsumi's hand writing." Natsuko stated.

I was about to say something until I pointed to the inside of the restaurant, to Natsumi and Kiba sitting at a table, kissing!

I shook Sasuke. "Sasuke!" I called, trying to get his attention.

He looked to me. "What? You only have to tap me once."

I pointed to the both of our friends. "Our friends are making out!"

He looked and chuckled. "Kiba is way too impatient."

Naruto and Natsuko saw as well.

Naruto grinned before yelling out loud. "Kiba and Natsumi, sittin' in a tree! K-I-S-S-I-N-G! First comes-"

"If you continue that song, Naruto, I'll come over there and kill you!" Kiba yelled as he grinned back.

Natsumi looked to Natsuko and I, completely red.

We grinned and gave her the thumbs up.

"If only Naruto would understand." Natsuko said.

"If only Sasuke wasn't such a jerk." I agreed.

"Why does Natsumi get the good one?" We joked.

Sasuke looked to me. "What?" He asked with a serious expression.

I gulped. "You know, I was just joking and all!"

Sasuke sighed, walking in to the restaurant. "Come on."

I grinned, hugging on to his arm, feeling much more better than I was at the Haunted House.

We had all sat down at one of the big tables when Shikamaru and Kyou came along, sitting down with us, though there were still a few more seats.

Shikamaru sighed. "You know, it's basically betrayal going to another class. What about our money?"

I grinned to him, already feeling better. "It's fine!"

He sighed again, "Just remember that you have to get back to the cafe in half an hour." Shikamaru reminded us.

I was about to reply until I heard someone calling my name.

I turned to see Nina and Hitomi.

They sat down with us, next to Shikamaru and Kyou.

"Who're they?" Naruto asked me.

"Our friends on the girl's side!" Natsuko exclaimed.

Nina grinned. "Is this for real?" She laughed. "Before, I would've killed to have you guys right in front of me. But really, you're just regular guys!"

Kiba gasped. "You didn't just call me a regular guy!"

Hitomi looked nervous. But I guess she would be, since she was sitting right next to Shikamaru!

I grinned. "You two could come to our cafe later!"

Nina went red and nodded.

Hitomi glanced at Shikamaru.

Natsuko laughed, "Don't worry! He'll be there!" She exclaimed, meaning Shikamaru.

Hitomi went red and kicked her under the table, missing to kick Sasuke instead.

"What was that for?" He asked, glaring.

"I was meant to kick Natsuko." Hitomi exclaimed.

"Well you obviously missed." He said back.

"Because you're so fat!" Hitomi exclaimed back.

I watched the two of them fight as everyone laughed.

_'Sasuke doesn't argue with girls...' _Came Mikoto's voice from no where.

I quickly stood up. Why did I just think of that?

"Keiko?" Sasuke asked.

I looked to everyone looking at me. "Need to go pee!" I exclaimed with a disguised grin.

Everyone laughed as they told me to just go.

I walked out of the room. Why did I lie? Why did I suddenly feel _really _jealous?

It was nothing, right? Anyway, Hitomi liked Shikamaru!

But still, why did I suddenly feel really unsure of everything?

I sighed sadly. I should probably just ignore it.

"Ah!" Exclaimed a familiar voice.

I looked up to find Kou, his arm slung around a cute girl.

He immediately left the girl, jogging to me.

"What is it?" I asked miserably.

He stared at my face, his expression of unsure turning angry. "Who the hell made you cry?"

I stared at him and then touched my eyes, to find that I was.

X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X

Woo! That's it! I hope you liked it! Please review!

Isn't Kou so cute? :)

I feel as if I should make him his very own one-shot! :) I will! ... If I ever get to it!


	8. See If I'm Lying Or Not

Chapter eight of KBS:GS is here!  
Enjoy it! (Rather than believe it, but I guess you could use Believe it! here as well... I'll shut up!)  
:)

X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X

**See If I'm Lying Or Not**

"Who the hell made you cry?" Kou asked again.

I wiped my eyes quickly and grinned to him, still feeling terrible. "I'm fine! Just sweating through my eyes, y'know!" I joked with a laugh.

He scowled. "You think that'll fool me?"

My eyes started watering again. "W-What are you saying? Why would I be c-crying?"

Kou scowled again. "Since you got yourself a boyfriend. I should know." He added. "So what'd he do? Are you angry, jealous or just insecure?"

A tear slid down my face and I wiped it away. I had never cried in front of Kou before because I had always thought that he would laugh and make fun of me. I was glad that he was the one who found me though.

I shook my head. "I should probably go back. They're waiting."

Kou grabbed my hand, bringing me outside. "Idiot." He said in the process. "You're a girl. You should always put your feelings first."

"But I really should-"

"So you're fine with going back to Sasuke and talking as if nothing ever happened?" Kou asked. "Relationships like that never last. You have to be honest and try to work things out as soon as possible."

"Being honest is painful..." I said quietly as we sat down on a bench, a soccer game in the distance.

"But you'd rather be honest than lose Sasuke, right?" Kou asked.

I nodded, my crying dying down.

After a few seconds of silence, Kou sighed. "Sasuke's lucky, y'know? You're probably a really good girlfriend."

I smiled, slightly embarrassed. "Probably?"

He laughed and then sighed. "I'm jealous." He stated. "I'm Kou. I'll always be known as a playboy. No one would want to commit themselves to me."

I stared at Kou. Written on his face was regret and sadness.

I grinned. "After we sort out my problems, we're sorting out yours!"

He smiled. "You're really too good for Sasuke. Almost makes me wish I had I had noticed that before him."

I blushed. "Dammit, Kou! Stop using your playboy moves on me!" I replied jokingly with a grin.

He grinned back. "It's working, isn't it? You are unable to resist such good looks."

I laughed and hit him.

"There we go." He said. "A laugh."

"I think I'm feeling a whole lot better!" I grinned.

"You're leaving me after everything I've done for you?" He asked jokingly.

"I have to get back to the cafe anyway." I told him.

"Right. Right." He waved it off.

I hit him softly. "I'm not lying, idiot."

x x x

Once I was back at the cafe, Sasuke came up to me, interrupting my welcome to a customer.

"Where were you?" He asked. "You didn't come back."

"I ran in to Kou." I replied. "We talked for a bit."

Sasuke hugged me. "I was worried."

I went red.

"Hey! Get off Keiko-chan!" One of the guys yelled.

Sasuke let go immediately, his face red. "... Sorry."

Still red, I looked to the ground. "I-It's fine!"

We heard a whistle and turned to see Kiba and Naruto grinning. Behind them were two girls from another school, giving me the thumbs up.

Gaara walked past. "Just hurry up and work."

"You're just jealous that Aiko isn't here so that you can kiss her again!" I exclaimed with a grin.

He shrugged. "Maybe I am."

All of a sudden, Aiko came in, already out of the shit scary costume.

"Hey guys!" She exclaimed with a wave as she entered the cafe.

Gaara grabbed her and kissed her.

He nodded to me. "You were right. I was."

Aiko was red. "A-Again?"

Before anyone could say anything, Hitomi and Nina arrived.

"We've come! Like you told us to!" Nina exclaimed.

"Hey." Hitomi greeted me.

'_Sasuke doesn't argue with girls...' _Came in to my head again. I pushed it back. I wasn't going to be depressed again.

"Welcome~!" I greeted the two with a grin.

"Cute!" Nina exclaimed with a grin back.

Hitomi blushed and glanced around, probably looking for Shikamaru.

"It's the girl who kicked me." Sasuke said as he came up to us. "Stop annoying Keiko. There's a table over there."

Hitomi glared before the two of them walked off to the table, Hitomi and Sasuke arguing as he took their order.

I watched after them, getting that bad feeling again.

"It's terrifying, isn't it?" Came a familiar voice.

I kept my eyes on the two. Hitomi pushed Sasuke and that was like a punch to my heart. "Wh... What are you talking about?" I asked her. Yuki.

"Oh, trust me. I've had that feeling before." She said, a smug tone _'_in her voice.

"Really n-now?" I asked her.

"That was right before I lost him." She said. I froze. "To you."

"Wha- You- You're lying!" I exclaimed loudly, making everyone turn to us.

Yuki smirked. "Maybe you should wait and see. See if I'm lying or not."

I panicked. "You're lying... You are..." I said quietly as my eyes began watering.

"Hey-" Sasuke started.

But he stopped when someone else embraced me, hiding my face in his chest.

"You." Kou said icily, holding on to me. "What do you think you're doing?"

Yuki kept smirking. "Just like that, she'll break."

Kou scowled. "If you keep on messing with her, I'll make sure you break first." He snapped as Yuki walked off.

I gripped on to Kou. I never knew he was so helpful.

And then I realized that everyone was staring.

"K-Kou." I exclaimed, trying to push him off me.

Kou turned to Sasuke, I saw as I turned my head a bit.

"Maybe next time, you should be a better boyfriend." Kou growled.

Sasuke growled back. "I don't see Keiko going out with you."

Kou glared as Sasuke glared back.

I pushed myself off Kou and ran out of the cafe.

I could hear people calling my name, but I just wanted to be alone.

I ran outside and kept running, until I was out of the school and in a park. I had no idea how I got there and no idea how long it took, but I sat down by a tree.

_'It's terrifying, isn't it?' _I shuddered, trying not to remember.

_'Oh trust me, I've had that feeling before.' _I gritted my teeth.

_'That was right before I lost him. To you.' _I hid my head between my legs, wanting to stop her voice.

_'Maybe you should wait and see. See if I'm lying or not.' _I cried.

Before, I had thought that the most stubborn and painful feeling was anger, because you couldn't help it and it made you want to hurt someone.

I had never experienced heartbreak or depression. Yet, I thought that they were just mere feelings that girls had over reacted about.

I was an idiot. Even if they did over react, they still couldn't help heartbreak and depression coming.

They could just try and heal it once it hit them. But of course, it was never easy to ignore your feelings.

It would take weeks, maybe months and for some people, maybe even years.

I surely wasn't heartbroken or depressed right now, but somehow, I had a terrible feeling that one day, I would be.

X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X

Please review!

Damn Yuki! Making everything worse, right?


	9. How Could I Forget

Chapter nine! I bet the suspense is KILLING you from the previous chapter!  
... I really don't know what's going to happen in this chapter. I just always write what comes to mind! :)

Enjoy! And review!

X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X

**How Could I Forget**

I woke up to a dull sky, still wearing my maid costume.

"How... How'd I get here?" I asked myself as I looked around to find some trees, a pond and a few street lights by the road.

I then recalled what had happened. I sighed. I was feeling better. A whole lot better, though there was a tug at my chest.

I ignored it and pushed myself up, wanting to get back to school before it was dark and I wouldn't be able to find my way back.

I walked out of the park, going wherever my feet took me.

I shivered and hugged myself. It was damn cold.

"Keiko!" Called a voice.

I turned to see Hitomi and Sasuke running to me together.

I didn't want to feel it but seeing those two together, made me both mad and sad at the same time.

Sasuke hugged me and sighed in relief.

I ignored the horrible feeling and let him hug me.

But right at the corner of my eye, I could see Hitomi looking miserable as she looked at the two of us.

I gasped and pushed Sasuke off.

There was on reason why she would be feeling miserable about Sasuke and I... Right?

The both looked at me in surprise.

I forced a sheepish grin. "I'm dirty."

Sasuke sighed. "Tell me that before you push me off."

I was about to reply until Hitomi interrupted me.

"We should get back!" She exclaimed all of a sudden, as she walked quickly back to the school.

x x x

"Keiko!" Exeryone exclaimed.

"What did Yuki say to you?" Kyou asked, all of a sudden, looking irritated as hell.

Kou growled after. "I could just punch her! If only... Argh!"

_If only she wasn't a girl and Jun's sister at that..._ I finished off for him.

"Really, what did she say?" Shikamaru asked. "It sure made you upset, seeing as you ran out of the class."

I gulped.

Then my friends finally came in to the situation.

"This is girl stuff!" Aiko exclaimed.

"She can't just tell a bunch of violent boys!" Natsumi exclaimed.

"Just wait for a minute." Natsuko said as she pulled us out of the class and far away from it.

"So?" Aiko asked. "What happened?"

"Nothing really." I lied.

Natsuko sighed. "You're lying. And this is obviously something serious since you won't even tell us."

"But I-" I stopped. She was right.

"Keiko, it's alright to tell us." Natsumi said.

I gulped. "I... Yuki just said that one day, I would lose Sasuke like she did. It just... Kind of worried me!" I exclaimed.

I inwardly hit myself. I had just lied to my best friends. I was such an idiot!

"You seriously believed that creature?" Aiko asked disbelievingly.

"Well, she does have a boyfriend now." Natsuko pointed out with a cheeky grin.

I forced a grin and hit her. "You all do too!"

x x x

The next morning. I felt like shit.

Not just because I was warned about losing Sasuke by Yuki, which could actually happen.

Not just because I had slept in a cold park for a few hours.

Not just because I had wanted to get Hitomi and Sasuke away from each other.

And not just because I had only gotten one hour of sleep.

But just simply because I felt like shit.

"Get up, idiot." Gaara said as he tried pulling me out of the bed.

Yeah. We had slept on the guy's side.

I hit him. Full force. "Piss off."

He seemed surprised. "You seem to be in a bad mood."

"I am in a bad mood." I snapped back.

"Do I have to get Sasuke to come in here to pull you out of bed? But of course, he can take you to bed anytime." He chuckled to himself.

I sat upright.

"I was just joking?" Gaara said, expecting another full force hit.

"Don't get him." I told him.

"Huh?" He asked, extremely confused.

"Don't get Sasuke." I said as I got up and went in to the bathroom to shower.

x x x

Still being the shitful person I was, I stalked my way over to the class, my maid costume drooping behind me.

I sighed. Why was I so depressed?

"Hey Keiko!" Called a voice.

I turned to see Hitomi in a maid costume.

"What are you doing here? Dressed as a maid?" I asked.

I breathed, trying to grin and be my normal self, trying not to flinch just remembering her face full of misery as Sasuke and I hugged.

She grinned. "Shikamaru said that I could help with the cafe!"

I forced a smile. "That's great! We'll probably get more customers now!"

She flushed and ran off to the class after saying bye.

My smile disappeared. Just like that, she could get too close to Sasuke.

I hit my head against the wall. She wouldn't! Hitomi was my friend! She liked Shikamaru!

She wouldn't try to make Sasuke like her... Right?

x x x

I walked in to the class to find it already filled with everyone else.

I looked around for Natsuko but found Hitomi and Sasuke talking.

Sasuke grinned and pulled at her hair.

I swear my heart stopped. A grin. From Sasuke.

Since when had they gotten so close...? When?

"-ko! Keiko!" Called Natsuko.

I stopped staring at the two.

"I was calling you and you weren't even looking at me!" Natsuko exclaimed.

"Sorry. I was spacing out." I said. "I forgot something. I'll be back."

With that, I walked calmly out of the class, not wanting everyone to look for me again.

I sat outside, at a bench.

"It's getting to you, isn't it?" Yuki asked cynically as she sat beside me on the bench.

I nodded. Who gave a crap about Yuki. She was right.

"Don't worry. The only thing you can do it wait and watch. I tried fighting. You saw how it ended up. He hates me now." Yuki said.

She sounded sad yet smug.

I was silent. I didn't want to talk to her.

"Enough of this talk. Enjoy heartbreak." She smirked and walked off.

Dammit. What was wrong with me?

I closed my eyes, willing myself not to cry.

_I'd be like your personal assistant in love! This is my number... _My eyes fluttered open.

Of course. Mikoto! And Sasuke's extremely perverted brother, Itachi! How could I forget!

I ran to the class.

"I!" I exclaimed as everyone stared at me. "I'm leaving! I have something to do! Hitomi can just take my place!"

"What- Hey!" Natsuko exclaimed as I ran off.

I dumped my costume in my bag (after I had changed in to something much more comfortable, mind you) and ran, hoping to be in time for the next train.

With Mikoto's help, I'd be able to overcome this!

But I needed face to face help! I didn't just want to hear her tell me what to do on the phone.

Anyway, it would be fun to see them!

X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X

Woo! Please review!


	10. Either Way, You Have To Fight

Okay! So I know that my updating pace dropped but I'm back to make it up to you guys before Christmas Break is over!  
Be glad that I decided to! Because y'know, I AM busy. I have friends... As much as that doesn't seem right. :)

Okay, so review! And check out my new story I just started! 'From an Island to You'.  
I was extremely bored and just thought of my sister's movie that we had just watched... I had to look after her.  
So I was like 'Ah-hah!' So that is how that story was inspired.

Anyway! Enjoy!

X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X

**Either Way, You Have To Fight**

I stretched my arms out as I got off the train, feeling better, seeing as I hadn't seen Hitomi or Sasuke together for a fewhours.

Grinning, I made my way to her address on the card.

x x x

After getting lost more than once, I finally arrived at the Uchiha mansion! Yes. Mansion. If I didn't mention that before.

"Whew..." I sighed as I knocked on the door.

A maid opened it.

"Ah! Sir Uchiha's friend!" She exclaimed.

Sir Uchiha, huh?

"Please! Do come in!" She exclaimed as she let me in.

I looked around. Still the same.

"I'll get Mrs Uchiha right away! Please make yourself at home." She said as she walked off with a bow.

I sat down on the couch where Mikoto and I talked for the first time.

x x x

Well, I hadn't told Mikoto anything yet but there I was. Sitting once again at the dinner table.

"And finally, you can meet Sasuke's dad!" Mikoto exclaimed happily.

"Eh?" I asked, not expecting that.

Itachi smirked. "Of course he's one weird guy."

Mikoto hit him.

"Sasuke's... Dad?" I asked, getting nervous.

"My dad too." Itachi said. "You're getting nervous to meet my dad too."

"I am not getting nervous!" I exclaimed.

He gave me a look.

"Okay! But how can I not be nervous?" I asked him.

"Hm. Touche." He replied.

"Oh. He's here!" Mikoto exclaimed with a smile to me.

I breathed. Shit. I wasn't expecting to meet him.

Then, the doors opened.

A kind of bulky man with brown hair walked in.

... Seriously thought that he'd have black hair and look different. Way different.

He looked at me.

I swear I shrank.

"Who's this?" He asked as he sat down.

Mikoto squealed. "Fugaku, this is Sasuke's girlfriend, Keiko."

He looked surprised for a split second but then looked to me.

I smiled sheepishly. "Uh... Hi."

He grunted. I shrank again.

"And why isn't Sasuke here?" Fugaku asked, ignoring me.

"Oh!" Mikoto exclaimed. "Did that son of mine make you come here alone...?" She asked, getting angry.

Right... Sasuke.

I swear I would've cried if it wasn't for Sasuke's dad being there.

I grinned sheepishly. "Just..." I paused. "Came here to thank Kakuzu for the costumes..."

Mikoto looked worried for a split second, Itachi eyed me and Fugaku looked the same as he did.

"Well, before, me and Sasuke just ran, so..." I continued, not knowing what to say.

"Oh yeah. How was the cafe?" Itachi asked as if sensing how uncomfortable it was.

I gave an inward sigh. Thank goodness.

"It went well." I replied. "I got the day off." I grinned.

"Why didn't you stay at the festival?" Fugaku asked, sounding suspicious.

"I had already seen all of it." I replied, remembering that damned haunted house.

Fugaku grunted again.

"Well then! Let's eat!" Mikoto exclaimed, trying to lighten the mood.

x x x

Dinner was done and I was staying the night again.

In Sasuke's room.

But Sasuke wasn't here. So I guess that was okay.

Mikoto had said that we would talk in the morning, so I was relieved. I didn't have to tell her that something was wrong with me.

But now, I was thinking of how to explain it to her.

I pulled Sasuke's quilt over my head.

It smelled like Sasuke.

And then my thoughts immediately went to Hitomi.

Sasuke had grinned at her.

He had _grinned _at her.

_Grinned._

Last time I knew, Sasuke didn't grin to just anyone.

Urgh. I felt like crying.

So I went for a walk.

x x x

My legs had carried me to where I was before in the middle of the night.

I climbed the tree again and sat on the same branch.

'SaYu 4Eva' was still carved in.

Sighing, I placed my hand over it.

Resting my head against the tree, I think I fell asleep.

'HiSa 4Eva'.

I awoke with a jolt.

HiSa... Hitomi and... Sasuke?

I laughed to myself nervously.

No way.

Just no way.

"Keiko?"

I flinched and turned to see Itachi.

"Oh. Hey." I said.

"So what happened with Sasuke?" He asked suddenly.

"Oh... Nothing much." I replied.

"Listen." He said. "If you don't start telling the truth, it'll be a whole lot more painful for you later."

I stared at him.

He sighed. "You've gotta start telling your friends if you're worried about something."

"What? ... I have." I lied.

"Then why are you here?" He asked.

I stared at him again and then sighed. "You're right."

"Just tell me what my idiot of a brother has done." He said.

I nodded.

x x x

"So you're saying that there's this girl called Hitomi and you think she likes Sasuke and Sasuke's always arguing with her?" He asked.

He laughed as he sat on the bench beneath the tree. "If they're arguing, then that means they don't like each other!"

I threw a stick at him. "But you do notice that he doesn't argue with girls, right?"

He stopped laughing.

"You have!" I exclaimed.

"If Sasuke likes her, then he already would've broken up with you." Itachi said.

"Maybe... Maybe he's unsure!" I exclaimed.

"Either way, you have to fight." He smirked.

"How do I fight when I'm crying the whole time?" I asked him loudly.

"I've got that covered." He smirked again.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

He turned to me. "You'll find out later."

X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X

I actually forgot to post this when I finished it... Woops...

Anyway! I hope you guys liked it! And review! It'll give me superhuman vampire speed! ... (I hope...)


	11. I Don't Know What To Do

Hey guys! A new chapter! Woo!

I have no idea but I am so pumped today! Maybe because I'm listening to uplifting songs? (More like catchy songs)  
Okay! Enjoy!

X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X

**I Don't Know What To Do**

Mikoto's eyes had teared up when I was leaving.

Fugaku was there, standing beside his wife.

I smiled sheepishly to him as I hugged Mikoto.

"You're welcome here anyday!" She exclaimed. "If you have problems, you can tell us. Any of us!"

Yeah. Fugaku knew of the insecurities I was having.

Mikoto had complained about it to him the whole time.

Before turning, surprisingly, he said something.

"Sasuke is usually dense about things like these. He gets it from me. So don't mind it."

He had actually said something quite comforting.

Of course, he looked uncomfortable saying it. But I understand why.

With a grin at him, I turned to see Itachi and a car.

He smirked. "What are you waiting for?"

I grinned and entered the car and with a wave to Sasuke's parents, we were off.

x x x

"I'll drop you off at school." Itachi said.

I nodded.

"Then we'll attack Sasuke." He smirked.

"What do you mean by attack?" I asked.

"When I say attack, I mean attack. We'll get him mentally and mostly, emotionally." Itachi sounded quite sadistic.

"You sure this will be okay?" I asked.

"Trust me. It'll be fine." He said with a deadly smirk. "Just leave everything to me."

With a nod, I fell asleep a few minutes after.

x x x

We were at school. Waiting for Sasuke to walk by.

And he, did five minutes later.

Itachi pushed me out of the car and got out himself.

At the corner of my eye, I could see that Sasuke had spotted us and was walking over.

Itachi smirked as he took off his shades.

"So you'll be okay?" He asked as he placed his hand on my arm intimately.

I swear I would have flinched and punched his lights out if it wasn't for the plan.

"Of course I'll be fine, idiot." I grinned to him.

"But you're still sore, right?" He asked loudly, his voice dripping with enjoyment.

I stared at him.

Way too far.

"Just act." He whispered urgently.

Recovered, I acted.

"I said I was fine. You don't have to worry so much!" I exclaimed, still grinning.

He smiled.

Never thought that I would ever see the day he smiled so earnestly, yet so fakely.

"Urgh. But I swear Mum and Dad heard us." He covered his face with his hands.

I could just see his evil smirk underneath.

Before I could reply, Sasuke came in.

He looked pissed.

Grabbing me harshly to his side, he glared at his brother.

"Oh! Sasuke!" Itachi smirked. "Just in time."

"In time for _what?_" Sasuke hissed. "And why in _hell _were you with him?" He asked me afterwards, his eyes basically screaming that he wanted to kill his brother.

"Oh." Itachi said. "Don't blame the girl. She came to our house yesterday. She was feeling down."

With a smirk, he continued. "I just helped her forget everything for a bit."

Then out of no where, a punch came from Sasuke.

"You bastard." Sasuke simply said. "_Stay away _from Keiko."

And with that, Sasuke pulled me along with him, back to the building.

I looked back, worried.

Itachi was only acting and yet, he got hit so hard.

But when I saw him, he was smirking. With a thumbs up, he got in his car and drove away.

x x x

Inside his room, Sasuke stood, his back to me.

Oh God.

I was going to be murdered.

"Is it true?" Sasuke asked

"Huh?" I asked.

"Is it true?" He repeated.

'_Never answer questions. Always hint.' _Was what Itachi had told me.

I could do this.

"What's true?" I asked him.

He turned and looked more pissed than ever.

I swear I would have flinched and shrank and ran away and cowered and apologized if it wasn't for the plan in my head already stuck there.

"You and my _brother._" He growled. "Is it true?"

"Depending on what you want to know is true." I said back.

Before he could reply, there was a knock at the door.

"Hey Uchiha! We're hanging today, right?"

I froze. Hitomi. She was still here on the guys side...?

Urgh. Tears.

_'Never appear to be weak.'_

Right. Itachi had said that. My tears immediately calmed.

With another glance at Sasuke, I turned and opened the door.

Hitomi was there. Dressed in some pretty clothes.

"Seems as if you're busy Sasuke." I said to him, my voice giving way.

"What..." Sasuke started. "No, it's not like that-"

Willing myself to not cry, I turned.

"Have fun."

x x x

I was running to my room.

Their voices were still in my head, calling me to come back as I ran.

Tears were falling down my face.

I hated myself more than ever.

I was a bitch! A bitch!

I bumped in to someone.

"Keiko...?" The voice asked.

I looked up to see Kou.

"Wha... Why are you crying...?" He asked.

I pushed him away and kept running to the room until I reached it.

I banged the door open and found Gaara sitting on his bed.

Quickly locking it, I slid down the door and cried.

Gaara immediately got up and came to my side.

He guided my head to rest on his shoulder.

"Sasuke, right?" He asked.

I nodded.

"This is exactly what happened to Yuki." He said.

I froze and stood up, pushing Gaara as I did.

"Why does everyone keep on saying that?" I asked loudly.

"I didn't mean-"

"I... I'm not going to lose Sasuke!" I exclaimed as I ran out again.

Just running anywhere, as long as I got away.

"Keiko?" I heard a voice call me.

I kept running until I got pulled back.

I looked up to see Natsumi, Natsuko and Aiko.

I hugged them, still crying.

"I... I don't know... What to do..."

X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X

Review it!

Y'know... Believe it?

Yeah. That's right. :)


	12. He Hadn't Been Expecting It

Okay! I'm back, guys!

I am deeply sorry for the long wait! Busy with the new year!  
And I have decided to read the story over again! I went through my reviews and everyone had such nice words about the story that I  
wanted to re-read it! And hopefully, updates will be quicker! :)

Thank you for sticking by me!

X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X

**He Hadn't Been Expecting It**

Natsuko glanced up at Aiko and Natsumi with a panicked expression.

Their best friend was balling her eyes out and clinging on to them like there was no tomorrow.

x x x

I could hear them whisper to each other.

"What do we do?"

"I don't know, just say something!"

"But what do I say?"

"Just talk!"

"Uh, are you... alright?" Aiko asked as she received a hit on the head after.

I looked up, my vision still blurred from the tears. "I have no... idea..."

Their faces were worried as we drove home, away from school and everything else.

Unlocking the door, Natsuko let me in first.

I thanked her and went in, plopping down on to the couch in misery.

It had been a while since we had been inside our house and it was comforting to be back.

No sign of Sasuke or anything.

"Um, what... happened?" Natsumi asked as she sat next to me, the others staring at me with concern.

I told them everything.

x x x

"So does Hitomi like Sasuke? Are you certain?" Natsuko asked.

"I don't know, but everything points to it..." I trailed off.

"Then maybe you're over thinking?" Aiko asked.

"Has Sasuke ever grinned at one of you guys?" I asked back.

They looked down. That was a no.

"Exactly." I said in return.

"But she likes Shikamaru..." Natsumi said.

"A girl can change her mind." I said as I looked down.

"What about Sasuke?" Aiko asked. "They could just be good friends."

"Dressing up and going out together doesn't really seem like friendship to me." I said bitterly.

They were quiet for a moment.

"Where's that Keiko that would fight back?" Natsuko asked suddenly.

I sighed. "Not now. I'm not up for-"

"Then don't cry over it." Natsuko said.

"What?" I asked.

"There's a chance that all of this is a misunderstanding." She said as if it were obvious. "You still have a chance."

"But it's like Yuki-"

"It is not like Yuki. You haven't cheated on him." Natsumi joined.

"But-"

"Don't just cry about it. Do something." Aiko said.

"You guys don't-"

"Of course we don't understand." Natsuko said.

"That's why, from an outsiders view, we're giving you our opinions." Natsumi said.

"C'mon. It's Sasuke. Don't you like him?" Aiko asked.

"I do-"

"Then do something about it. If you don't, you'll regret it. You know that as well, right?" Natsumi asked.

I thought.

It would be hard, but not trying and losing Sasuke would be horrible.

I nodded slowly, as if finally understanding. "I... I'll try."

"Good." Natsuko said as she got up. "You want some coffee?"

x x x

The next day, we were back at KBS. We walked down the corridor of the guys side, whispers floating around us.

It had been like that the whole time since we had arrived. And there was no sign of Sasuke, thank goodness.

"Will someone please tell us what's going on?" Natsuko asked loudly.

Everyone shushed.

"You're all guys, right? Be one, then!" Natsumi exclaimed.

"Sasuke and Kou, the new kid, got in a fight..." Came a quiet voice.

"Yeah. Apparently it was your fault, little missy." Came a loud voice through the large crowd.

I turned and found that it was Kidomaru, the guy that Shikamaru had saved me from when we were getting our dorm numbers.

"Ugh. You." I said as I turned away.

"Wha- Hey!" He called as he jogged to catch up. "You want to know what happened?"

"Well, of course we do!" Aiko exclaimed.

"Well-" He started, a cheeky smile splayed across his face.

We turned away from him and walked.

"Fine!" He exclaimed. "Sasuke and Kou got in a fight and-"

"What?" I demanded. "They got in a _fight_? Why?"

"Apparently, it was because of you." He grinned, as if happy about the fact.

I stared at him.

"You're lying." Natsuko said.

"He isn't." Jun said as he came out from the crowd. "We were there when it happened."

I stared at him. "You... You really aren't joking?"

"I don't joke." Hiro said afterwards, Daisuke following after him.

"Do you know where they are right now?" I asked.

"Waiting in the principals office for Tsunade to arrive." Daisuke replied.

I shot off.

x x x

I arrived at the principals office shortly.

I had thrown the door open and had found Sasuke and Kou glaring at each other, looking as if they had both taken some good blows.

They looked up to me in surprise.

"Keiko." Sasuke said as he stood.

Kou managed to make his way between us. "You alright?" He asked softly.

I looked up at his face and found that there was a bruise forming around his eye.

I glanced around him to find a scratch on Sasuke's face.

I reached to it but he turned his head. "It's alright." Was all he said.

That hurt.

"Nevermind him." Kou said as he blocked Sasuke from my view.

"You guys got in a fight?" I asked, ignoring the bad feeling.

Kou grinned sheepishly as Sasuke sat down on the chair again, ignoring us.

"Just guys-" Kou grinned, "being guys."

I raised a brow at him. "And what were you _guys _doing to come to a fight?"

"Just..." Kou hesitated, "a misunderstanding."

"Misunderstanding, my ass." Sasuke said angirly as he got up and came face to face with Kou.

"Well, why don't you try telling her?" Kou asked back.

"You were the one who came to me and started it!" Sasuke exclaimed.

"Shut up!" I yelled, trying to be heard over the yelling.

"This guy treats you like crap!" Kou exclaimed.

"I'm her _boyfriend_. You _aren't_." Sasuke said slowly, a smirk forming on his lips.

Kou growled and raised his arm, about to punch Sasuke when the door opened and Tsunade came in. She was angry.

Then I noticed that people were crowded around the office, excitement spread across their faces.

"Can any of you three tell me _why _I can hear your yelling from miles away?" She asked loudly.

Kou and Sasuke stopped yelling.

She faced Sasuke. "You're meant to be a _role-model_."

Sasuke didn't say anything.

She then faced Kou. "Just starting and you have already gotten in to a brawl."

He also said nothing.

Tsunade then faced me. "And what has happened to make the two of them fight?"

"I don't actually know..." I said slowly.

Sasuke made a frustrated sigh as he faced me. "Are you so stupid that you can't see it?"

I blinked. Stupid, huh?

Sasuke motioned to Kou. "This guy here likes you!"

Kou went red. "I don't!"

"Then why fight me?" Sasuke growled.

"Because-" He faltered, "Because she's been going through crap because of you!" Kou said.

I gulped. That was true.

"What crap?" Sasuke asked, frustration in his voice.

"You and Hitomi!" Kou yelled. "Can you really not notice when you and that girl are together?"

Sasuke was at a loss for words.

"Kou." I said quietly.

"And it doesn't help that she has had your _lovely _ex taunting her." Kou spat.

"Yuki?" Sasuke asked, sounding more confused than calm.

"Yes, Yuki." Kou said. "Unless you have more girlfriends that would like to come and taunt Keiko."

"Kou!" I exclaimed, tears threatening my eyes, "It's... alright."

Kou turned to me. "It isn't. We both know that!"

I remained quiet as I felt Sasuke turn toward me.

"Is he telling the truth?" Sasuke asked me quietly, sounding slightly miserable.

I didn't answer.

Sasuke pushed past Kou and came to face me. "Is he?"

I nodded and kept my gaze down.

I could hear him suck in a breath.

He hadn't been expecting it.

Tsunade cleared her throat. "I suggest talking about this alone and somewhere else."

I blinked and a tear fell. "Not to worry, we're done talking."

I made my way out of the room.

X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X

OMG. INTENSE... ness. :P  
Stay tuned for the next chapter!

... At least I still have my lamosity!


	13. No More

WOOOO! ENJOY GUYS!  
And check my new story **From an Island to You **and my other one: **Hate, Dislike, Like, Love**

Sorry for being so late in updating! *MASSIVE AS SWEATDROP*  
But I was going through my stories and I read the reviews for this! You guys are my inspiration! I'm sorry that I wasn't holding up my end. I'll try. But I'm getting so busy, but I hope you guys will stick with my until the end!**  
**

Thanks guys! Sorry for being such a lousy person!

X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X

**No More**

I swear that if there were a black hole in front of me, I would've jumped right into it.

But of course, there wasn't one.

I was still crying. No one had come after me.

That was a sign in itself.

There was a pull at my arm and I turned to see Kyou.

I pulled away. "I'm fine."

He pulled again, making me face him. "I know that everyone else is closer to you, but that doesn't mean that I'm not here for you." He said.

"You're closer to me than most people-"

"Then trust me more. I've known you since elementary, and even though we haven't been hanging much, I still know you." He said stubbornly.

I sniffed and tried my best to smile, "Kyou, thanks, but-"

Kyou sighed and dragged me with him.

We came to his room and he sat me on his bed.

It was like that for a while; just quiet besides my sniffing, until Kyou started talking.

"Hey," He said, "Do you still remember that time in elementary when we placed a crab in that kid's bag?"

"Eh?" I asked, blinking as my tears stopped from confusion.

"He started crying and we got scolded. Do you remember?" Kyou asked.

I stared at him for a bit before laughing freely, relaxing for the first time in a while, "What are you talking about? That's so random!"

I laughed for a bit until I breathed and stopped and looked to Kyou.

He was smiling at me until he said softly, "There we go. You laughed."

I stared at him and smiled to more of myself than him, "You idiot."

Kyou took my hand and I looked up to him.

I was surprised to see a serious expression on his face.

"Trust me more." He said seriously.

It was weird. I had never felt shy around Kyou, but now, I was feeling surprisingly shy. I nodded slowly as I glanced down at the ground.

x x x

Afterwards, Kyou walked with me outside the school until I felt better and more relaxed.

I had the strange thought that it might have been Kyou that helped to make me relax.

We sat on a bench and it was a peaceful quiet.

"Hey Kyou," I started, "I... I'm thinking that maybe... Maybe I should just... Maybe break up... With... Sasuke..." I trailed off.

I felt the tears as I thought about it.

I loved Sasuke, yes.

But I was causing trouble for him, for me, for my friends, his family and even for my school.

I... It was placing a huge burden on me and I was afraid that something bad would happen.

I didn't want to be a total bitch.

Kyou sat up and looked to me, "You sure that's what you want to do?"

I sniffed and nodded slowly, "It's... It's for the... Best, I... I guess..."

"Keiko..." Kyou trailed off.

I sobbed, "I just... I'm such a burden on him and- and everyone!" I exclaimed.

Kyou placed his arm around me and held me as I cried.

I felt comforted.

x x x

I closed my eyes as I stood in front of Sasuke's room door.

Kyou was by my side, otherwise I would have already broken down completely.

"Keiko, maybe you shouldn't-"

I wiped my eyes, "This is for the best, right?"

Kyou's expression became pained as he looked to me, "Keiko-"

I knocked on the door and it opened a few seconds later, revealing Sasuke.

He looked to me first in surprise then quickly diverted his eyes to Kyou, glaring a bit.

"S-Sasuke, I-" I started. It felt as if I were choking.

"What is it?" He asked.

"I think that... That maybe... Maybe we... should.. Should... Maybe we... should break... up." I said with difficulty.

As soon as the words were out, they felt wrong.

I wanted to plead to him to forget that I had even said that and I wanted to laugh it off, like some sort of demented joke.

I looked up and saw Sasuke.

He was staring at me miserably.

"You... You really think that?" He asked quietly.

I felt the tears at my eyes before I nodded slowly, unable to speak.

It was quiet for what felt like ages.

Then he chuckled miserably before turning his back, "Yeah... Whatever suits you."

With that, he closed his room door.

I stared at it, feeling broken.

It was like he didn't even feel the need to ask me why, to plead for me to be joking.

"Keiko." Kyou said.

"I... It- It... It's that... Easy?" I asked as I faced Kyou.

"Keiko." His face was pained again.

Then it came crashing down. All the times that Sasuke and I had- it was like some sort of flashback.

It wouldn't happen again. Nothing with Sasuke would ever happen again.

I covered my face, "Kyou... I- What... Why.. What have I done?"

His arms circled me and I sobbed heaving sobs.

Sasuke and I were no more.

X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X

GUYS! O... M... G! The ending sentence was pretty epic, eh?  
But... But... But... But... But... Butt. Haha!  
Review please! And stay tuned, folks! :)


	14. A New Start

Hey guys! I kind of left this story on a horrible note... Sorry about that, but it had to be done!  
So here is the next chapter! I hope you guys enjoy it! And review!

And, once again, a BIG HUGE THANK YOU to ALL you guys out there! And everyone who reviewed, THANK YOU!  
Well, enjoy! :)

X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X

**A New Start**

"What?" Exclaimed Aiko, Natsumi and Natsuko together.

I nodded slowly as Kyou patted my back.

"You really did?" Aiko asked.

I nodded again.

"But didn't you like him?" Natsuko asked.

I nodded again. The tears were still coming but I felt more at ease with my friends.

"Keiko..." Natsumi trailed off. "Are... Are you really sure?"

I nodded more frantically this time, "It's... It's okay." I said, knowing that my voice was unsure.

"You guys DO know what this calls for, right?" Aiko asked Natsumi and Natsuko.

They both nodded.

"I'm sorry Kyou. But it's girls time." Natsuko said.

"But thank you. Really. You looked after Keiko." Natsumi said politely.

He nodded and patted my head before leaving, "Cheer up, okay?" He asked.

I nodded and waved.

x x x

We were at home again.

Before we arrived here, we stopped at the convenience store and brought three tubs of ice-cream, 8 popsicles and around 5 packs of chocolate.

It was most definitely a girls night.

Or more like a heart broken pity party.

But it felt nice.

We watched movies (romance ones, of course) and we talked our hearts and complained about everything, or maybe it was just me, but it was fun.

I tried to make myself think as if breaking up with Sasuke was nothing; just another relationship.

But I knew that it wasn't.

x x x

The next day, we drove back to school. By habit, we drove to the boys side.

We were about to leave until Tsunade showed up, "You girls should be happy."

"Why?" I asked, trying my best to revert back to my usual cheery self.

"Well, Kakashi and I talked it out. You girls are allowed to stay at the guy's side!" Tsunade exclaimed.

The four of us stared at her.

I felt like crying but I pushed it down, "Why now?"

"We all knew that the girls hated you. It would be easier for you to stay here." Tsunade said.

"Tsunade... Thank you, really, but-" Natsumi started.

I grinned, "Thank you Tsunade!" I exclaimed before walking forward, "Come on guys!"

"Your luggage is already in your rooms!" Tsunade called.

"Oh! Tsunade!" I exclaimed, "Could I share Kyou's room?"

"Sure!" She replied back and I walked on forward. I was determined to forget that Sasuke and I had ever been.

I arrived to Gaara's and my room and I opened it cautiously.

I wasn't expecting Sasuke, Kiba and Naruto to be there.

They all looked up at me. Sasuke looked right back down as soon as he saw it was me.

I was so tempted to cry but I used everything that I had to not.

"Hey," I greeted them. "We're staying at the guys side now." I wiggled my brows at Gaara, Naruto and Kiba.

They didn't react.

I frowned, "I'll just get my stuff then."

It was awkward as I picked up my bags, "Seeya Naruto, Gaara, Kiba... Sasuke..." I left quickly.

I made my way to Kyou's room and knocked on the door.

It was opened and Kyou revealed himself only in a pair of loose track pants.

I felt my face warm up and mentally slapped myself. I had seen Kyou shirtless heaps of times.

"Hey there." I grinned, "Can I crash here?"

He chuckled, his concern showing in his face, "Yeah, sure."

I smiled up at him and entered the room.

x x x

It was lunch and my friends and I were sitting around a table.

"Did you guys meet up with Gaara and that?" I asked them cheekily.

"Yeah," Aiko replied shyly. Then, as if she realised that talking about this might make me feel bad because the conversation could lead to Sasuke, her face turned serious, "But nothing happened, really." She replied.

I sighed, "Guys, it's fine." _It's not fine. _"Sasuke's just another guy." _But he isn't._

Someone sat next to me at our table and I turned to find that it was Shikamaru.

I staged a grin, "Hey there, Stranger. I haven't seen you around for a bit."

Shikamaru sighed, "If you're going to force yourself to smile, I'd rather that you didn't at all."

My face fell, "You heard?"

"The whole school's heard." Shikamaru said. "Troublesome, huh?"

"Yeah. You know it." I said before Kyou sat with us.

I smiled slightly to him but my face dropped completely when I saw Hitomi and Nina walk over and sit at the table that Sasuke was at.

Nina saw me and waved, making the whole table's attention turn to me. I knew Nina probably hadn't heard anything, and she was naturally nice.

But with the whole table giving me different looks, I felt like someone was trying to suffocate me.

I stood and forced a smile, "It's really stuffy in here." I stated, "I'm going to get some fresh air."

I walked outside the cafeteria and sat on the grass, feeling totally and completely, well, empty, pressured, hated, judged and horrible.

I had always thought that running away was the quitter's out.

But that's exactly what I wanted to do : Run away.

I wanted out of Sasuke's life. I didn't want to see him, not until I had figured everything out.

I stood and made my way to my dorm. I packed my bags and made a note to Kyou, saying goodbye and thank you.

I got on the bus without telling anyone and I just waited to be taken somewhere far away.

On the bus, I sent a text message to Natsuko, Natsumi and Aiko, thanking them and saying sorry. I txted them that we would definitely see each other another time, but I needed space. Once all the texts were sent to everyone - including Mikoto, Itachi and Fugaku, I got off the bus to who knows where and looked around for a place to stay.

I needed a new start.

X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X

Hey guys! So it's a very bad ending to the chapter! I am starting the third and last arc.!  
So stay tuned. I'll write an Authors Note to tell you when the third arc. has started! Please review!


	15. Author's Note

**AUTHOR'S NOTE**

Hey guys! I know that you just love my cliffhangers!

Anyway! I'm sorry for being such a lousy author! I didn't actually feel the excitement at the start of the Girls Side!

But now, I'm bringing to you the third piece of this story!

Yes, this one has ended! And on such a dramatic note!

I'm sorry for dragging you guys around with this story. I feel like I give you hope, but then I kill it!

Okay, but the third compartment is called Konoha Boarding School:University!

I don't know if I'm 100% certain about the title, but if I change my mind, I'll edit this note!

Thanks for sticking with me, guys! I'm working on the first chapter of the third piece.

**P.S.** Thank you for all the amazing reviews that you have given me.  
You guys are the best support to this story. You're like the the peanut butter to my jelly sandwich!  
- I'm really, _really _LAME.

**EDIT: **Konoha Boarding School : University is out!


End file.
